Solitude
by Minami212
Summary: Percy nous fait part de ses sentiments après la fin de la guerre et des cicatrices qu'elle a laissé en lui. ( Pas de couple ) Attention risque de spoil donc déconseillé si vous n'aimez pas ça.


**Salut ! Comment ça va ? Vous pouvez pas répondre mais j'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas ^^**

**Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris cet One shot mais depuis quelque temps je me disais que c'était injuste que Percy n'ait pas de frère ou soeur demi dieu et bien que j'adore Tyson vu qu'il est occupé je me demandais ce que ça donnerait. **

**Comme d'hab rien ( à part l'histoire qui suit ) n'est à moi tout est à Rick Riordan. **

**Bonne lecture et si vous pouviez ignorer les fautes d'orthographe ce serait génial ;)**

SOLITUDE

Des rires parvinrent à mes oreilles, tout le monde semblait s'amuser, tant mieux . . . enfin je crois.

Seul dans la cabine 3 j'attendais.

Au départ le fait d'être le seul demi-dieu fils de Poséidon avait fait naître une certaine fierté dans mon esprit mais ce sentiment n'avait été qu'éphémère. Après tout quel intérêt y avait-il de dormir seul, de rester seul durant les activités, de . . . . Oh et puis qu'importe je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, n'est ce pas ?

Depuis la guerre contre Gaïa et les géants tout avait changé mais pas forcément comme je l'aurais voulu. Est-ce égoïste de penser ainsi ?

Bien évidemment il y avait eu des points positifs : Aucun de mes amis n'étaient morts, il y avait eu de nombreux blessés certes mais personne n'avait fini aux enfers et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Nico m'avait avoué qu'il m'avait aimé et sortait désormais avec Will Solace ce qui me rendait profondément fier de lui ( mais il ne fallait pas lui dire il se mettrait sans aucun doute en colère si je lui disais ) car le garçon sombre et asocial avait disparu, remplacé par un adolescent plus amical qui passait la plupart de son temps à la colonie pour rester avec son petit ami.

Annabeth et moi avions déménagé à la Nouvelle-Rome mais j'étais vite revenu à la colonie une fois que nous avions rompu à cause du peu de communication dont nous faisions preuve l'un envers l'autre. Aucun de nous ne voulait discuter de ce que nous avions enduré durant notre séjour au Tartare.

Notre rupture était la pire blessure que cet endroit de malheur aurait pu m'infliger.

Aujourd'hui Chiron avait exceptionnellement organisé une journée pour resserrer les liens entre les occupants des mêmes bungalows, une journée conçue pour créer des liens de fraternité plus puissant.

Les pensionnaires s'étaient montrés enthousiaste car chacun allait avoir l'occasion de profiter de ses frères et sœurs grâce à des épreuves qui variaient selon les bungalows. Par exemple les Athénas allaient participer à une sorte de jeu où ils devraient dessiner les plans d'un bâtiment qui devrait être le plus haut et le plus impressionnant possible sans qu'ils s'écroulent ( ne me demandez pas où est l'amusement là dedans je cherche encore ).

Cela devait être amusant mais malheureusement quand vous n'aviez personne avec qui partager des instants de ce genre mais n'ayant aucun demi frère ou sœur ( demi dieu je précise, Tyson n'ayant pas pu se déplacer . . .) je n'avais pas pu y participer.

Ironique n'est ce pas ? Vous combattez afin de sauver le monde avec vos amis mais dès que tout est fini vous n'existez plus.

Est-ce cela qui donnait à Luc l'impression d'être le jouet des dieux ?

Sans doute pas ce n'est pas la même chose, enfin je crois. . .

Aucun de mes amis n'est venu me voir donc je suppose qu'ils sont occupés, j'espère que tout va bien pour eux.

Jason doit sans doute être avec Piper pour profiter de leur fiançailles tout comme Hazel et Frank.

Si mon père dit vrai, Léo doit être sur l'île de Calypso ce qui était positif pour l'un comme pour l'autre ainsi il n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir de la solitude ou de la peur.

Un rire m'échappa.

Ainsi c'était pour cela que la loyauté était considéré comme un défaut mortel.

Quand bien même je me trouvais seul, que je voulais cesser de souffrir, je continuais à me préoccuper du bien être de mes ''amis''.

Autant abandonner, j'avais perdu. Je resterai seul.

J'allais disparaître, au final quelque chose de brisé ne pourrait jamais être reconstruit . . .

**Bon voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que le message que je voulais faire passer et bien compréhensible et si vous avez un commentaire à faire bah laisser un commentaire ( c'est logique quand on y réfléchit XD )**

**à la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu **


End file.
